Attraction (Gamzee Reader)
by Todd-the-Foxx
Summary: You've got a surprise for gamzee, it'll be motherfuckin' miraculous.
1. Attraction (Gamzee Reader)

The sun was setting on this hot summer day, and though you could no longer see it in the sky, it dominated the atmosphere with its dying red blaze, defining the clouds in shades of pink and deepening purples. Soon the cotton puff clouds would disperse into trailing wisp before completely disappearing to reveal a starry sky. Perfect for what you had in mind tonight. In about thirty minutes the red would bleed into lavender, which would then slip into deeper shades of indigo as stars frosted the sky in a bedazzling gesture of grand proportions. Tonight was a new moon, so no light should disturb the surprise you planned for tonight. But there was still plenty of time before that. For now you could admire the evening sky and the slow waltz the clouds danced across the sky, shifting in miraculous colors. The suddenly, everything went dark.

"Honk! Guess who?" a not so mysterious figure covered your eyes with his hands. You obviously knew who it was, but you decided to humor him.

"Hmmmmmm, could it be Karkat?" you asked with mock confusion. You felt him shift behind you.

"Pfft, nope! I'm way more motherfucking handsome," he replied. The scent of pie and Faygo mingled in the air around you.

"Oh, in that case it has to be Eridan!"

"Aww, come on _bro, you're killing me." He pressed his forehead against the back of your head. You couldn't help but laugh at his silly shenanigans. He smiled at that, he liked your laugh. You removed his hands from your eyes and turned around to face the much taller troll, his horns giving him another extra foot on your height.

"Oh! It's you Gamzee! Geez, I never would have guessed," you laughed and he laughed along with you with his honking laughter. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder so he could tousle your hair.

"Honk! Yeah, yeah I know. So what'dya all up and call me here for anyway?" he inquired, staring with wide eyes at the boxes situated next to you. Boxes of which were filled with smaller boxes of different sizes and consistency and in every shade of color.

"It's a surprise." You deviously grinned, which must have been contagious because a similar grin slowly bloomed across Gamzee's clown painted face. The late dusk lighting brightened his purple and yellow eyes which glistened with excited. God, he was handsome with his messy hair and what not.

"Can't you give me a little motherfuckin' hint _bro?" He pleaded his eyes returning to their usual half lidded look and a lazy grin plastered across his face.

"Nope, but don't worry it's almost time." You could hardly contain your excitement. His expression would be priceless! Oh, if only the sun would set faster so you could get on with it. He could see the excitement dancing in your eyes with that silly smile pulling at the corners of your mouth. Gog, you were cute. Gamzee was secretly happy you invited him here alone. He liked being around you, and he liked that you liked being around him.

"This surprise better be a motherfuckin' miracle." He moved his gaze from you to the box of boxes beside you.

"Oh it will be." Your smile grew even larger. To pass the time the two of you stretched out across the grass. You conversed about silly, unimportant topics, like how odd it was that Karkat liked romcoms, or the polka dotted pajama pants Gamzee wore, and occasionally pointed out stars as they subtly appeared. Your laughter and hushed voices, with the occasional honk, filled the quiet atmosphere as crickets began to chirp and the lavender sky bled to black. With the sun fully set it was time for the fun to begin.

You leapt to your feet. This was gonna be so much fun! Gamzee was going to love this. You picked up a few of the colored packages you'd brought with you and noticed Gamzee try to lazily get up.

"Nope, you stay right there," you ordered, forcing him back down as you strode past. He watched you walk away, thinking to himself what a piece of work you were. He didn't even really care anymore if the surprise was good or not, spending time with you was fun enough. Though, he was still extremely curious about the purpose of the small colored packages. He watched as you set the little boxes down on the ground many feet away. You took a lighter out of your back pocket and quickly lit the flame. This confused Gamzee. Were you going to light the little boxes on fire? What good would that do? Seeing his brow furrow in confusion you flashed him a quick smile illuminated by the small flame you held in your hand. In one quick movement you lit the wicks exposed on the top of each of the boxes that varied in size. With the wicks successfully lit, the countdown begun. You ran back to where Gamzee was now sitting up, elbows propped up on his knees.

"What's it supposed to motherfuckin' do?" he asked, casting you a sideways glance through his half lidded eyes. These packages with their little flames reminded him of human candles.

"Just watch," you whispered excitedly, heartbeat racing faster as each second past. The show was about to start. You leaned closer to Gamzee, close enough that your shoulders brushed. He seemed to be hypersensitive to your touch, that small shoulder brush sending tingles down his arm. A hint of purple stained his cheeks, but luckily the face paint covered it up.

There was a sudden pop as something from one of the packages whistled into the sky leaving a trail of smoke, followed by silence. You waited there, silent excitement crackling between the two of you. Gamzee opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but quickly closed it when a loud bang radiated through the air. Color suddenly exploded across the sky. It was as if multicolored stars were exploding before his very eyes, twinkling for a moment before dying out and disappearing. Many more whistles and pops followed the first and within moments the black sky was illuminated in every color he could think of. Reds, blues, greens, purples, whites, and many others bloomed across the sky. One moment a red starburst bloomed like blush across the sky. The next white burst from the black and spiraled down as if stars were literally falling from the sky. Gamzee watched in breath taking awe, his usually half lidded eyes wide open. You couldn't help but smile at his reaction as different colored lights illuminated his face, it was everything you'd hoped it would be.

"You like the fireworks?" you rhetorically asked. Of course you knew he liked the fireworks. Just look at his face!

"Motherfucking miraculous," he whispered, daring to unglue his eyes from the spectacular scene bursting in front of him for a moment to look at you. He found you watching him, the smile on your face only made brighter by the bursting lights. It felt as if his heart was frizzling like one of the fireworks. Right here, at this very moment he realized he was completely flushed for you. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you into a half-hug. This girl was motherfuckin' miraculous.

The two of you continued to watch in comfortable silence as the rest of the fireworks danced across the sky, lights, as well as new feelings, blooming in the illuminated darkness there.


	2. Flushed For You (Gamzee Reader)

The sun was just beginning to set, though you wouldn't know this due to the buildup of dark, heavy looking clouds blotting out the sky. Dampness hung in the air like a gloomy forewarning. It was definitely going to rain, and soon. You and Gamzee were meandering your way down the street, his permanent imbalance causing the two of you to swerve all over the walk way. You loved spending time with the tall, light hearted troll. He always seemed to brighten your day. The two of you were laughing about nothing, once again, when suddenly a large drop of wetness plopped onto your head. As if requested by an encore, that rain drop was followed by another, which was followed by another. Within a matter of seconds a light sprinkle evolved into a raging downpour.

"What the motherfuck?" Gamzee asked, extending one long arm to catch the falling water. You noticed the white face paint he wore begin to wash away, revealing smooth grey skin. Funny, you'd never seen Gamzee without his makeup before. Now, it ran down his face and collected at the neck of his soaking shirt, staining it white.

"It's raining," you smiled, stating the obvious. Sure it was getting dark out, but your smile lit up his world. It was beyond your comprehension why the two of you were just standing in the rain instead of scurrying for shelter like normal folk, but you didn't mind. Though the rain penetrated your clothes and met your skin with ice-like kisses, Gamzee warmed a place deep inside of you. You warmed right up when a devious yet goofy grin spread across his face. Gamzee grabbed you by the wrist and spun you in circles.

"Gamzee!" you squealed as butterflies fluttered in your stomach and the world turned into a slightly nauseating blur. The only part of your field of still in focus was the laughing clown holding onto you.

"We're dancing in the motherfucking rain!" He laughed, spinning the two of you faster. Colors began to blur together until it was all one solid hue. He let his head fall back and lifted his eyes to the crying sky. He watched the grey expanse go round and round, not caring that the rain stung his open eyes.

You gripped his hands tightly, holding on for as long as possible. Rain plastered your hair to your face as it was swept there by the momentum of the spinning. Your rain slicked hands began to slip and your circle fell apart. Without the support of the other, both of you went tumbling off in different directions. Dizzying space quickly turned into solid ground. The impact took your breath away, but at least you were lucky enough to land in somewhat plush grass. Gamzee landed with a hard thud on the flooding sidewalk. You managed to roll your wheezing, breathless self onto your back, then propped yourself up on your elbows. You waited in silence, well, what silence there was between the falling rain and your panting breaths. Gamzee's shoulders were shuddering, but other than that he wasn't moving. Concern began to take hold in your stomach, blossoming further with each passing second. Suddenly he rolled over.

"Hoooonk! That was so motherfuckin' fun!" he laughed. It was contagious. Before long you found yourself giggling along with his madness. He lazily lifted himself up to his feet, teetering with imbalance and nearly falling over again. You outstretched one of your rain soaked arms in a silent request for assistance. Seeing this, Gamzee took hold of your hand and, with combined effort, pulled you to your feet. In the growing dimness the contrast between the lightness of his horns and facial features against his hair gave his paler parts the illusion of glowing, especially his purple and yellow eyes. You found yourself staring into those mesmerizing orbs as if they were holding you in place, in this particular moment in time. Just then a cold wind picked up, trailing icy whispers across your skin causing you to shiver.

"Gamzee, it's gonna be getting late soon. I should be heading home," you managed between chattering teeth. How did it get so cold so suddenly? You wrapped your arms tightly around yourself to hold in what body heat you were giving off through your soggy clothes. A twinkle of sadness crossed Gamzee's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. You were beginning to wonder if you'd just imagined it.

"Well we're both motherfuckin' soaked. Why don't we all up and stop by my hive to dry off?" he offered. His hive was closer than your house, and you were only getting colder each second you stood in the downpour. It was decided then.

"Fine, race you there." A smile pulled at your lips. Before the thought could register in his head you were already making a break for it in the direction of his hive. He smiled back, exposing his sharp teeth, before chasing after you. His long legs gave him an advantage and he quickly over took you.

"No fair!" you huffed, struggling to push yourself harder, "You're genetically engineered to win!"

"Honk! Not my motherfuckin' fault!" he called over his shoulder. However, he did slow down enough that you were merely feet behind him.

The two of you raced through the rain, its cold fingers pricking at your eyes and face and plastering your hair to your scalps. The two of you burst through the door to Gamzee's hive, nearly collapsing on the floor. You supported yourself by placing your shaking hands against your shaking knees. God, it's been forever since you've ran like that. You brushed back the wet mop that was your hair in order to get a good look at Gamzee. He was leaning against the wall, head tilted back and mouth gasping for air, chest rising and falling drastically as his body craved more oxygen then he could supply. All makeup was washed away, and his usually fluffed up hair now lay flat, burdened with water. He looked different without it. Still attractive, but different. You both slumped to the floor. Water cascaded down his neck and dripped from his clothes before pooling on the floor.

"We, heh, should dry, huff, off," you managed between ragged breaths. Gamzee watched your dripping hair fall in your face again, hiding your eyes. He took notice of the way your chest expanded and contracted with each breath. Your water logged clothes clung closely to your body revealing each and every curve. He tried to control the purple blood rising to his face. Quickly, he looked away before you caught him staring. Your observation gave him an excuse to get up and advert his eyes from your body.

Within moments he returned with an armful of towels, tossing some on your lap. You wrapped one around your hair, feeling the fabric absorb the unnecessary amount of moisture clinging to your locks. With the other you began to pat your arms and face, but with your soaking clothes the drying was futile.

"Gamzee, I can't dry off while wearing these." You pulled the wet fabric away from your skin, only to feel it cling on once again when you released it.

"Got you covered," he replied, disappearing into the dark doorway you guessed was his room. When he reappeared he was holding a dark colored shirt and polka dotted pajama pants. You couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of your mouth. How many pairs of those did he own? You stood, testing your weary legs, and accepted the fresh clothing. He smiled at your with his goofy grin and your heart tightened.

"Uh, Gam, where can I change?" you asked. For a moment the thought of changing in front of him crossed your mind and you could already feel the blush rising in your cheeks. Lazily, he pointed to a door at the end of the hall. He watched you walk away, taking note of the way you moved. Gamzee decided it'd be a good idea to change while you were.

You entered his bathroom and closed the door behind you before peeling away your wet layer of clothing. Though your undergarments were soaked as well, you decided to keep those on. You ran the towel over your body once more, eliminating any water droplets that your clothes managed to leave behind. Picking up the shirt, you lifted it over your head and pulled it down. You buried your face in the collar of the shirt. It smelled like him. If you tried hard enough, you could almost imagine he was holding you close.

The bathroom door creaked open and you emerged wearing Gamzee's clothes, but the troll himself was nowhere to be found. You looked around for a few moments before a long horned head appeared from the doorway of his room. He took in the sight with his eyes. His clothes were far too big, the pants covering your feet and falling low on your waist revealing the edge of your underwear. You looked so much smaller in such large clothing and he fought the urge to pick you up.

His trailing eyes made you blush. What was he looking so closely at? He noticed your reddened face and moved to get a closer look. This made you blush even deeper because a shirtless Gamzee emerged from the shadows and you were unable to take your eyes off of his lean, bare chest.

"You okay, _?" He asked, his brow furrowing in concern. He stood close enough that if you just took a single step forward you could bury yourself in the warmth you knew he'd give off.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine, just a little bit chilly," you stammered. It wasn't exactly a lie. You were really cold. And Gog, were you adorable. He couldn't take it anymore, the way you looked at him and the way your cheeks brightened with color at times. He was tired of holding back.

"Here, let me all up and warm you," he smiled, wrapping his long, lanky arms around you, forcing you to press up against his chest. You were right, he was warm. His strong hold kept you close, not like you wanted him to let go or anything. His face was buried in your hair, and you could feel him exhale, his warm breath tickling your skin and sending tingles across your scalp.

"G-Gamzee?" you whispered. Your mind drew a blank, not even knowing what to say or do. He leaned back enough that he was still holding you close, but now he could get a good look at your flushed face. Your eyes met with the lazily mischievous glimmer in his own eyes, and you noticed the violet blush spreading across his face.

"Your lips looked pretty cold too." His voice was low and husky, stirring your emotions deep within. He bent his head down quickly brushing his lips against yours. What little conscious behavior was left to your brain suddenly took a leave of absence. He opened his eyes, watching your wide-eyed, shocked speechless expression. His lips were so close that with even the slightest movement they'd touch yours again, sending electricity coursing through you. Fear settled in his stomach when you didn't respond. "_?"

Your brain suddenly switched into motion and you leaned forward, firmly pressing your lips against his. You let your eyes slide shut, enjoying the sensation of his lips moving against yours. He shifted his stance, securing one arm firmly around your waist and moving his other hand into your hair on the back of your head. You took this chance to wrap your arms around his neck, standing on the tips of your toes to give yourself better access.

"Open your mouth," he smirked against your lips. You willingly obeyed his request, your face flushing an even deeper shade of red as he slid his tongue into your mouth. You didn't even struggle for dominance as he began to roam the unfamiliar space, flicking his tongue against yours. He tightened his grip in your hair forcing your mouth even closer to his, his lips owning yours. "Mmng," he moaned as your hands travelled through his hair. Your finger brushed against the base of one of his horns and he gasped, breaking apart from the kiss.

You mumbled out an apology. He smiled, licking at the base of your ear.

"Those are sensitive," he informed, "I guess you can tell I'm all up and flushed for you, right?" You nodded, unable to speak as he trailed kisses down your neck, which was your own sensitive spot. He noted the way you failingly tried to suppress a weak whimper as he kissed your neck. Finding your weakness he gently bit at space where your neck and collar bone met, eliciting an audible moan from your lips as you tightened your grip on him. He licked at the spot where he'd bitten, gently sucking on it.

"S-So we're matesprits now right?" you asked, your voice shaky. You wanted to distract him before this went farther than you were ready to go.

"Yep," he smiled, pulling away from your neck, "And you're motherfuckin' staying right here tonight." Before you could react, he swooped down and picked you up bridal style, carrying you off into his hive. You rested your head against his shoulder. This troll was a miracle all right.


End file.
